Plaything
by zak194
Summary: Two-Shot AU Post 7x20; Alex finds redemption when Mona wants to take another prisoner
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Plaything

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

 **Characters:** Aria Montgomery, Alex Drake, Mona Vanderwall

 **Pairings:** Molex; Aleria, Ezria

 **Summary:** Two-Shot AU; Alex finds redemption when Mona wants to take another prisoner

 **Genre** : Angst/ Drama/ Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Character Death,

 **This work contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, It is completely AU, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

I wrote this in a rush, all errors are mine, hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!

This was not a prompt, rather it was partly inspired by a conversation I had with HappyUnicow. Then Taz got involved and added her own spin to the inspired idea and here we are!

Alex's accent was hard to write so I didn't bother with it...use your imagination people! There are a few 'easter eggs' and blatantly shameless references in this work, let's see if you guys can find them all

This story is messed up...I have warned you...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 1: The Prison

 _*Bunker in Paris- Under the Foret Des Roses- Fines Poupee*_

 _Mary Drake's POV_

Mary Drake sat across from her youngest child, uncomfortably dressed in a stiff pink pouf while she sipped tepid tea. She heard the exasperated sigh from Alex and reasoned

Mary: "She can't keep us here forever..."

Alex was rightfully annoyed, the tom-boyish brunette was more comfortable in jeans and a tank top so the baby blue checked pouf she was wrestled into had to have been killing her because the brunette scoffed

Alex: "Of course she can...she's Mona..."

Mary rolled her eyes as Alex glared at their captor through the 6 inch glass of the viewing window. Mona put down the doll she had in her hand, moved towards the speaker box mounted on her side of the window and pressed the call button. A soft chime filled the air around Mary and Alex before Mona spoke

Mona: "Alex dear...time for bed..."

The side door clicked open and angrily, yet dutifully Alex stood up, smoothed down her dress and left to what Mary could only assume was her 'bedroom'. Mary had never seen the room where her child slept since she only laid eyes on her little girl when they had their afternoon tea. The oldest Drake stared at the retreating form of her daughter and sighed

' _You can be redeemed Alex...I know you can...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Bunker in Paris- Under the Foret Des Roses- Fines Poupee*_

 _Mona's POV_

I walked behind Alex Drake as she made her way through to her 'bedroom'. As I watched the brunette my mind began categorising the differences between her and the counterpart I grew up with. Alex had pulled her dress over her head, threw the garment over her shoulder and confidently strutted to her bedroom in nothing but a vermillion red bra and matching underwear, putting her toned body and chiselled abs on display. Alex was hard, brutish and... _scrappy_ whereas Spencer was stubborn, feminine and manipulating. Mona could only assume what Spencer's body looked like, but the young Vanderwall could bet her life that Alex's body was more defined.

' _Growing up on the streets of London definitely had its perks...Alex is just...yum...'_

The taller brunette stopped at her door and turned to look at Mona, her expression annoyed and her posture commanding. Mona was too busy shamelessly ogling at the taller woman's body to notice the youngest Drake's annoyed expression. Mona only reacted when Alex huffed and hit two of her knuckled against the door and said

Alex: "open the bloody door Mona..."

The shorter brunette immediately obliged her, clicking a series of buttons on the lock pad on the adjacent wall and once the door hissed open, Alex walked in with Mona close behind her.

The room was coldly furnished, apart from the bed decorated with harsh grey and black sheets with matching pillows, there was a dresser, a small desk, a growing bookshelf and a steel chair which sat in the corner. The hot white glow of the overhead florescent lights, irritated Mona's eye, so the younger woman immediately found the dimmer switch and adjusted the brightness in the room. Meanwhile, Alex had tossed her pouf on the steel chair, and with her back to Mona she pulled open a few drawers of her dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight navy blue V neck t-shirt. The brunette was about to put her jeans on when Mona smiled softly to herself, ripped off her beret and trench coat, unzipped and pulled her skirt down before delicately unbuttoning her crisp white shirt.

Mona stood behind Alex, clad in a black lacy bustier and matching underwear set, lustfully gazing at the defined contours of the woman's shoulders. Mona reached out and laid her palm on the woman's clavicle and moaned.

Mona: "please...I have to be at dinner in an hour..."

Alex stiffened at Mona's words, which caused the shorter brunette to dig her grip into the woman's shoulder.

Mona: "Please...Please... _Spencer.._."

Alex roughly turned around at the mention of her twin's name, grabbed Mona by her elbow and growled at the petite doll maker, her eyes burning with fury and her accent thick with rage

Alex: "Don't say that slag's name!"

Mona smirked at this before forcing herself out of Alex's strong grip. She grinned crazily as she wrapped and arm around Alex's shoulder while the other gripped the back of the taller woman's head, and much to the taller woman's chagrin, Mona leaned in and kissed the woman soundly, forcing her tongue into the woman's mouth as Alex struggled against her

Mona broke the kiss as Alex spluttered, disgusted. Mona laughed at the brunette's reaction and began tracing lazy patterns on Alex's chest, trying to tease the woman she held securely in her arms.

Mona: "no no no...come now _Spencer_...I only have an hour before dinner...it's time for us to play..."

Alex stared at Mona angrily and was about to start yelling at the shorter woman when Mona goaded

Mona: "Do you want me to hurt Mary? Her heart's giving out you know..."

At the mention of her birth mother's name, Alex clamped her mouth shut.

Mona: "I thought you'd say that...now...fuck me... _Spencer..._ "

 **(** **Mature content ahead** **)**

 **Having been given her marching orders, Alex sighed angrily before pulling Mona closer to her and trailing a path of hot kisses along the column of the smaller woman's neck. The youngest Drake child was drawing lazy circles on the small of Mona's back with one hand while the other unhooked the woman's bustier. Once Mona's breasts were free of their confines, Alex bent her head down and nipped playfully at her left areola while tweaking the right nipple to a stiff peak with her now free hand.**

 **Mona moaned sensually as she moved against Alex, desperate for more.**

' _Damn...that feels good...'_

 **Mona weakened her grip on the taller brunette and roughly pulled Alex up before capturing the woman's lips in a rough kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and eventually, and deliberately Mona lost the battle, allowing Alex to gleefully smirk against Mona's lips.**

 **Between the two of them they knew one thing. Mona was boss, Mona was in charge everywhere** _ **except**_ **in Alex's room. No matter how disgusted Alex was with Mona, whenever the two of them fucked, Alex was boss, Alex was in charge and Mona loved it. Sure she called Alex 'Spencer' at times and she may threaten the woman occasionally but it was all because Mona knew that Alex was an amazing lover when she was angry and trying to prove a point. For Alex it was all about control, the young woman had a rough go of it so naturally she was always very protective and guarded with her body. She built herself into a weapon and protected her honour with everything that she had, so when somebody lashed out at her, taunted her or tried to disrespect her, she'd impulsively react before weighing her actions.**

' _So unlike Spencer...Spencer would throw me off and hit me...but Alex, oh my sweet broken doll, Alex wants...no needs...she needs to prove that she's not Spencer...Rosewood is toxic and now that I've saved Alex from it she can see past her crazy obsession to be Spencer...I did that...I saved her...'_

 **Mona's breath hitched unexpectedly when she felt Alex roughly rip the fabric of her panties. The silk garment was torn from her skin and the cool pads of Alex's slender fingers plunged themselves into her core causing Mona to howl in pleasure as Alex's left hand invaded her.**

 **Mona: "AH...Mmmh.."**

 **Mona began biting Alex's shoulder, while she clawed into the woman's back as Alex began to set a torturously slow rhythm.**

 **Mona: "Please...Ah...Please...faster..."**

 **Alex continued to move at her agonisingly slow pace, enjoying Mona squirm against her as the shorter woman shamelessly begged for her release.**

 **Mona: "Please...I need..."**

 **Mona's breath was hitched, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving as Alex pushed Mona against the backwall of the bedroom. The cold concrete hit Mona's back as Alex's hot skin pressed against the writhing brunette causing her every nerve ending to be set on fire, copious amounts of her nectar dripping down her thighs as she pleaded**

 **Mona: "God...please...ah!...uhn...** _ **Spencer**_ **..."**

 **That one word, a name was all it took for Mona's pleas to be answered, Alex growled angrily against her and fiercely grabbed the petite woman and pulled her to the middle of the room before roughly shoving her face down on the soft sheets of the queen sized bed.**

 **Mona watched with lust hooded eyes as Alex mounted her and resumed thrusting in and out of her. Alex's movements were rough, hard, dirty even and Mona was loving every second of it. Soon spots danced against her vision as a powerful orgasm hit her causing her to scream out in pleasure.**

 **Alex smirked as she watched Mona achieve climax, but the taller brunette offered the doll maker no reprieve. She continued to roughly thrust three fingers in and out of Mona's core as Mona rode her first orgasm, bringing the shorter brunette to another release in rapid succession.**

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

Mona panted deeply and slumped forward as Alex withdrew from her folds. The young doll maker turned around and adoringly gazed at her _lover_ , at her Alex who, at that moment, seemed like she couldn't care less about Mona.

Alex was about to grab a towel and wipe her hand clean when Mona scurried forward and stopped her. She tutted softly and brought Alex's fingers to her lips.

Mona: "Mmmh...I always loved dessert first..."

Mona then sucked Alex's fingers clean, relishing her own taste as Alex watched on, Mona could tell be the brunette's posture that she was slightly disgusted but the darkness in her eyes displayed her secret arousal.

Mona dropped Alex's hand and dabbed at her lips before addressing her lover

Mona: "that was delicious...now...I must not dally...I have a dinner to get to..."

Mona turned on her heel and proceeded towards the door, she could have sworn she heard Alex mutter a harsh _'finally'_ to the vacant space so she turned around and watched Alex pull on her clothes, grab a book, settle against her headboard and begin to read. The taller woman was reading _The Phantom of the Opera_ and Mona's heart lurched for the discarded orphan she looked upon. She dried the small tear that trickled down her face, cleared her throat and sighed

Mona: "Now...I must be off...After dinner I have a lot to do..."

Alex just nodded from her spot, clearly uninterested in Mona's affairs of the day. Mona pouted sadly and asked

Mona: "mmmh...don't you want to know what I'm going to be doing?"

Alex shut her book, annoyed. All the youngest Drake wanted was to go back to London, spend the money Charlotte left her and live the rest of her life, so to be constantly reminded by Mona that she was a prisoner grated on her nerves, so she pinched the bridge of her nose as she growled out at Mona

Alex: "No you stark raving loon! I don't care what you do...just go..."

Mona sniffed, pretending to be hurt as she let out a phony cry

Mona: "I just...I just thought that you'd like a new playmate..."

At the mention of another prisoner being added to Mona's dollhouse, Alex put her book down and spoke to Mona, her voice deep, commanding, almost terrifying and Mona couldn't help but flinch at the tone. She was still in Alex's bedroom...Alex was still boss but out there Mona would soon be boss and Alex could not stop her

Alex: "Who? What have you done?"

Mona smiled sickeningly and said

Mona: "Nothing yet...I saw Aria and the _Jardin des Tuileries_ _today...did you know she and Ezra were separated? Well I didn't so how could you know? I heard she hasn't spoken to anyone since she walked out on Ezra...Anyway...she might run back to Rosewood and tell Hanna and the others that I'm here, which would naturally bring Hanna here and then they will take me away from you and I can't have that...no...no I cannot...so, I'm going to bring Aria here...and you will always stay with me..."_

 _Mona smiled eerily at her plan as she slowly retreated out the door, leaving Alex to stare at Mona through the closing door, her expression horrified._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _*Flash Forward- Three days later*_

 _Alex's POV_

Mona's crazy plan to bring Aria to her dollhouse spectacularly backfired. Mona may be a crazy bitch and a borderline genius but she was no match for Alex's brute strength. Mona had just brought Aria into her dollhouse and was feeling extremely impressed with herself. So, as a treat she rewarded herself with a trip to Alex's room but the youngest Drake was looking for redemption. Alex knocked Mona out, stole the keys to the dungeon, grabbed her pre-packed bag and set herself and Mary free before rushing off in search of Aria. After kicking open multiple doors, the youngest Drake found the tiny woman huddled in the corner of the oldest room in the bunker. Aria was curled into herself, knees against her chest, her dress torn slightly at places, her eyes wet with tears and her breath hitching in fear. The moment the door boomed open, Aria's head snapped up. Her eyes met Alex's and she sighed in relief

Aria: "SPENCER!"

Alex's heart twisted painfully at her sister's name leaving the smaller woman's lips. She didn't know why but when Aria called her 'Spencer' it hurt her, it saddened her. So the former bartender shook her head slightly and quipped

Alex: "Sorry love..."

Aria's face fell when she heard the accent, her eyes widening in fear as she tried to scramble away from Alex.

Aria: "Stay AWAY! Stay Away From ME!"

Knowing that their window to escape was closing, Alex slung her bag across her back, swiftly moved forward and closer to Aria, she grabbed the struggling brunette and carried her bridal style out of the room, down the corridors of the bunker and towards Mary who was waiting at the exit.

Aria: "LET ME GO! HELP! HELP!"

Alex quickly addressed the terrified Aria in her arms

Alex: "Shut it...I knocked Mona out but that crazy bitch will wake up with the racket you're making..."

Aria was immediately silenced but continued to squirm in Alex's strong hold

Mary caught sight of a struggling Aria in Alex's arms and lifted her eye brow curiously causing Alex to huff at her mother

Alex: "shut it..."

Mary raised her hands in surrender and together the woman left their prison.

The mother and daughter duo stood outside the _Foret Des Roses- Fines Poupee_ , after Mary had barred the door of their dungeon. Aria was still struggling against Alex so the taller brunette gracefully dropped Aria to the ground. The smaller woman shivered in the cool Parisian air, so Alex shucked off her leather biker jacket and gave it to Aria, causing the smaller brunette to mumble a small _'thanks'_ and again Mary stared at her youngest curiously, smirking at Alex's actions.

Aria, who had now finally registered Mary's presence, began to speak

Aria: "MARY! Oh God! Where have you been? Spencer and Ali have been going crazy looking for you!"

At the mention of her twin's name, Alex visibly cringed, stuffed her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and looked anywhere else but at Aria

Mary: "Well...I was here...Mona kept Alex and I prisoner..."

Aria gasped in shock at the revelation but quickly caught herself

Aria: "Then let's go! Let's all go back to Rosewood! Tell Ali and Spencer everything and get Mona locked away in Welby for good this time!"

Mary and Alex shared a dark look over Aria's head, the two women thinking the exact same thing

' _Rosewood would not safe right now...especially for Aria...Mona will look there first...'_

Aria stared at mother and daughter and huffed

Aria: "What is it?! Will someone tell me what's going on?!"

It was Alex who cleared her throat and obliged the tiny artist

Alex: "err...Rosewood's the first place she'll look..."

At this Aria's heart sank and slowly she began to sob. Her trembling form and hot tears caused something to tug at Alex's heartstrings and soon she engulfed Aria in her protective embrace as the smaller woman cried against her

Aria: "I want to go home...I want to go back to Ezra..."

Alex could feel Mary's curious gaze on her, she could hear every voice in her head telling her to dump Aria at that very spot and run as fast and as far away as she could but her heart was saying another thing. Her heart wanted her to hold Aria tighter, to ease the smaller woman's pain, to protect Aria with everything that she had so she couldn't stop herself as she blurted out

Alex: "I'll take you home...I'll take you back to Rosewood...to Ezra..."

Aria and Mary stared at her curiously, the sudden act of kindness was completely foreign to the tough as nails brunette so Alex cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke to the others

Alex: "Right...Err...So we should split up...We're sitting ducks if we stick together..."

Aria: "Oh...Okay...erm, I can go to Switzerland? Maybe Scotland from here?"  
Alex and Mary stared at Aria before both of them chuckled richly

Mary: "No sweetey...We won't leave you alone...I'll head off to Peru, Mona knows I was there before so she'll think we went together..."

Mary then turned to her youngest daughter and ordered

Mary: "Alex, you take Aria to London and from there make it up as you go along...Mona's smart so you need to be smarter..."

Alex nodded at this before Mary pulled her in for a tight hug

Mary: "Be safe my darling"

Alex: "You too mum..."

Once the mother daughter duo separated, Mary rushed off into the distance leaving Alex and Aria alone.

Alex: "Let's go..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Aria's POV_

Aria struggled to keep up with Alex's long strides, the brunette obviously knew the city and Aria could only guess that she was taking them to the harbour. So the tiny author was surprised when her best friend's doppelganger stopped in front of a 24 hour pawn shop

Alex turned to Aria and commanded, her voice stern leaving no room for argument

Alex: "Wait here..."

The taller brunette entered the shop and roughly half an hour later walked out with a handful of cash. Aria noticed that the woman's diamond pendant was missing but chose to remain silent.

Alex: "Alright, I've got enough for the ferry to London and some snacks if you're hungry...we should run, the next boat leaves in twenty minutes..."

Aria wordlessly followed Alex but suddenly stopped in her tracks

Aria: "My passport!? It's still in my hotel room!"

Alex sighed deeply and said

Alex: "Don't worry about that...I know a guy who works at the port authority, he'll get us through security with no hassle..."

Aria sceptically followed Alex and soon found herself boarding the last ferry to London without as much as a handsy pat down from the security attendant. Alex must have put the fear of god into the man because they were waltzed away from the security line and boarded the ferry first without any hitch. Once they had taken their seats, Aria turned to Alex and said

Aria: "That was amazing...how did you do that!?"

Alex smirked at the wondrous tone glinting Aria's voice and nonchalantly quipped

Alex: "What? Ronnie? We go way back...we were friends back at Ambrose and he got into a spot of trouble when we got older, so I got a client to help him out, set him up with this job so he kinda owes me..."

Aria: "Client?...Spencer said you were a bartender..."

Alex scoffed at this and added

Alex: "that...was one of my jobs...by day I worked at a small family run restaurant, I've been working there since I was about thirteen...I stole a loaf of bread from the kitchen for a few smaller kids and got caught, so instead of throwing me in juvenile prison, they took me in. They got me a home, a hot meal, a job and helped pay for my education...they were good to me and I can never repay them. One of their relatives is the superintendant of the Port of London and he was a regular customer so I asked for a favour and he obliged...never knew that it would come in handy one day..."

At Alex's story, Aria realised the glaring contrast between the upbringing her best friend received and the upbringing Alex had been given. It was in that moment that Aria felt sorry for Alex, that she could see behind the villainous mask of "A.D." and realise that it was not the person that was evil, it was the town of Rosewood that had made them so.

Aria silently nodded at the story as Alex drifted off to sleep, one thought

" _Maybe Alex is not soo bad..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Streets of London_

 _*Aria's POV*_

The greyish hues of London's sky reminded Aria of rainy days in Rosewood. Days when Ezra would make them tea, they'd enjoy some pie and debate literature to no end. So now, with the hustle and bustle of the city of London behind her, she followed Alex into what she would call a run-down apartment block. Alex called it a 'Flat' but Aria couldn't argue with her, the shorter brunette assumed that this was where Alex lived in London. The flat was in no way dilapidated, sure it needed a fresh coat of paint, the overhead pipes looked rusted, the floor creaked and there was a certain 'dustiness' to the whole place but Aria didn't mind it. Alex lead her to flat 221B and Aria watched as Alex retrieved the hide-a-key from the lintel just above the door. The taller woman was about to unlock the door when an old man shouted from down the hall

Man: "ALEX! As I Live and Breathe!"

The man hobbled over, tightly clutching his cane as he moved and proceeded to engulf the taller woman in a giant bear hug

Man: "Where have you been love? The wife's been asking about you...how about a spot of tea?"

Alex laughed richly and spoke to the man

Alex: "I just returned from across the pond Mr Simmons..."

The man, who Aria now knew as Mr Simmons wrinkled his nose in disgust

Mr Simmons: "Bloody Yanks..."

Alex turned to look at Aria, shot her a pleading look and replied to Mr Simmons

Alex: "Well...they're not all bad..."

Mr Simmons scoffed, and it seemed that he finally registered Aria's presence when he exclaimed

Mr Simmons: "See you moved on quick eh? My girl Gina too much for you? I bet she did your head in with all that shagging..."

Alex blushed softly just as she wriggled the door open, she gestured for Aria to go in first and moved away from the door opening as she spoke to Mr Simmons, her voice thick with fake laughter

Alex: "You're a dirty old bastard...but I love you...Nah...Gina deserves better than the likes of me...Good day Mr Simmons..."

With that, Alex and Aria bade farewell to the old man and entered Alex's modest bachelor flat. It was sparsely furnished, there was a old worn couch a small kitchenette and a few bookshelves. Aria picked up the small blue telephone booth figurine resting on the nearby coffee table and she glanced at the end and could tell the tiny bedroom was right at the back

Alex: "it's not much...but its home..."

Aria smiled at that, in no way was it as lavish as the Hastings residence, in fact Spencer's bedroom was twice the size of the entire flat and it was then that Aria sighed deeply and faced Alex. She looked on the taller woman with a strange pity in her eyes

' _How bad did you have it? Why is the world so unfair?"_

Alex caught Aria staring at her, leaving the small brunette to shift uncomfortably. So, deciding to fill the awkward silence between them, Aria said the first thing that sprang to mind

Aria: "So...You and this Gina?"

Alex chuckled deeply at the name and Aria was instantly reminded of the times she spent in Spencer Hastings' bedroom, laughing over something that her best friend had said

Alex: "Come off it...Mr Simmons' is Gina's old man, sure we shagged a few times but it was nothing serious, I've shagged a few other birds in my time, although I prefer blokes...I mean I'm no slag, and I'm open to whatever so..."

Aria smiled at Alex's brash openness. For Spencer to give her an answer as honest as that, Aria would have to move heaven and earth to have the guarded brunette confide in her, Alex however said what she wanted, did what she wanted and didn't care if people judged her. Aria found this refreshing and she smiled

Aria: "So...was she good?"

Alex just shrugged her shoulders as she peeled her shirt off her body, giving Aria a complete view of her muscular frame. Aria appreciated the sight before her, noting how different the person before her was to the youngest Hastings she grew up with. She was interrupted from her musings when Alex clicked her fingers in front of her face

Alex: "Oi! Where'd you go? Never mind, get dressed we're meeting someone..."

Aria felt a pair of black jeans, a tight t-shirt and some sneakers being thrust into her outstretched hands and she heard Alex say

Alex: "Sorry they're a bit ratty, but they're the only thing I have that's about your size...I'm gonna go pack a bag, you can get dressed here..."

Alex left to her bedroom and Aria could hear the taller woman shuffling around as she peeled off her torn dress and stepped into the clothes Alex had given her. Once dressed Aria put on the leather Jacket Alex had given her in Paris, taking comfort in the soft heady leather as she admired herself in Alex's wall mirror. Seconds later, Alex emerged from the bedroom, two duffle bags packed with, Aria could only assume was, some clothes for the two of them, probably the woman's savings and a few other essentials.

Alex: "Grab whatever you want from the kitchen...Mrs Simmons has been buying groceries for me since forever so I'm sure you can find more than stale biscuits in there..."

Aria moved to the small kitchenette, opened a few cupboards and grabbed a few packs of crackers, some boxes of cereal, a few sachets of salt, pepper and tomato ketchup and a few other pantry staples that were not immediately perishable. She handed a few to Alex and the two of them packed their respective bags silently.

About half an hour later, Aria once again found herself on the streets of London, the bustling nightlife, the street vendors the ebb and flow of the city filling her senses as she passed by multiple cultures in seconds. Soon, she and Alex found themselves entering a small dark dive bar, Alex called it a pub, and as they entered Aria caste a cursory glance around the room and was terrified at what she saw.

A few dangerous looking bikers, some lusty barmaids, what she assumed were a family of gangsters, a band of thieves counting their loot and a few crooked cops made up their company for the evening. One of the barmaids caught sight of Alex and called out

Barmaid: "LEX! Where've you been love? The usual I presume?"

Alex smiled at her and called back

Alex: "Not tonight Kitty I'm here on business..."

The barmaid named Kitty suggestively winked at Alex causing a small bout of anger to stir within Aria

Aria: "One of your birds? Whatever that means..."

Alex smirked at Aria and replied

Alex: "Yeah..."

A few people recognised Alex as she and Aria moved through the bar. The thieves stopped counting their loot and gave Alex a handful of crisp notes, the family of gangsters pulled her in for a round of hugs and the cops in the corner tipped their hats to her in respect as she passed

' _damn...she has this place wired...'_

The taller woman caught sight of someone, turned around to face Aria and spoke in a low whisper

Alex: "He's here...we did a couple of jobs a while back, he's tight with the immigration department and he's the best forger I know..."

Aria and Alex caught sight of a burly man drinking alone in a booth right at the back

Aria: "You lead..."

Aria timidly followed Alex as she approached the man and called out

Alex: "Ritchie!"

The man put down his drink and roared happily

Ritchie: "ALEX! As I live and breathe"

He then stood from his seat and wrapped Alex in a huge bear hug. Once they broke their embrace, Alex fiddled with the stubble on Ritchie's chin and said

Alex: "Lovin your bum fluff..."

The man laughed richly as Alex introduced them

Alex: "Oh... Aria, Ritchie...Ritchie, Aria"

Aria smiled confidently and greeted the man who was going to help get her home

Aria: "Hi"

Ritchie looked Aria over once and smirked before nudging Alex playfully

Ritchie: "Whew...classy for the likes of you eh Lex?"

Alex just laughed as Aria blushed deeply

Ritchie: "Ha! First round's on me"

Alex: "Aw nice one!"

Ritchie then slammed his fist on the bar table to get the attention of one of the barmaids

Ritchie: "Oi! Three pints!"

Aria watched the man curiously before speaking

Aria: "err, so Alex tells me you're the guy to go to if you need..."

Ritchie stared at Aria impatiently and said

Ritchie: "Hold your horses..."

Alex turned to Aria and explained

Alex: "That's not how it's done love...first we drink, then we talk business..."

Aria watched as the barmaid brought over their drinks as the two friends took their seats, she shucked of her jacket and muttered as she sat down

Aria: "Right...cause you guys aren't hard enough to understand as it is..."

Around an hour later, Alex and Ritchie were on their second round while Aria still nursed her first. Both of them were reasonably drunk and were telling Aria a story from when they teenagers

Alex: "It was abysmal, we'd been in the van for donkeys me and this joker. Fifty Keys of black market cogmium steel in the back and then on the radio...'

Ritchie growled out

Ritchie: "Wind your neck in!"

Alex laughed gleefully as she continued the story

Alex: "...that song "Love Bites" comes on. You know that song?"

Aria just shrugs in recognition, prompting Alex to continue as she stifled her laugher

Alex: "Yeah, so that comes on, and this one, this geezer's blubbing, all snot..."

Ritchie shrugged deeply and chided

Ritchie: "Sod off!"

Alex started laughing just as Ritchie began explaining his version of the story to Aria

Ritchie: "My fiancé just scarpered. Left me in the dust, I was gutted."

Alex stopped laughing and added in

Alex: "At ten hours, every time it comes on, he's a quivering shambles..."

Ritchie looked at Alex and drunkenly slurred

Ritchie: "You played it on loop you muppet..."

Alex thought for a few seconds before taking a long drag from her pint

Alex: "Yeah you're right...I did..."

She drunkenly laughed as Aria sighed deeply as she addressed Ritchie

Aria: "Alright...she's a muppet.."

She gestured softly to Alex as she continued

Aria: "But if we don't start talking soon, she's going to pass out..."

Ritchie took another drag form his beer and asked

Ritchie: "Whaddya need?"

Alex cleared her throat and slurred

Alex: "a few Passports, couple of Visas...we need to get around Europe for a bit before I take this one back across the pond..."

Alex then threw a small black case on the table and smiled at Ritchie.

Alex: "Everything you need is in there...pictures, quid, the works...just make sure it's good..."

Ritchie picked up the case and smiled at Alex

Ritchie: "Gimme a day, It'll get done Lexie..."

The two of them shared a smile before Alex ordered another round and Aria sighed fondly at the two drunken Brits she had found herself seated with

' _I hope this works...'_

 **A/N:** So what did you think? Just so you know...Taz and I loved the series finale, the only complaint we had was that there wasn't enough Alex!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, It is completely AU, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

I wrote this in a rush, all errors are mine, hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!

So we are at the end of this Two-shot, hope you guys enjoyed it :-D

Oh...and please heed the warnings.

 **Warnings:** Character Death,

 **This work contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: Running Together

 _*A Week later- The red light district in Amsterdam*_

 _Aria's POV_

Ritchie came through for them and so Alex and Aria had a few passports and visas between them, a wad of cash and some basic essentials. Right now Aria Varjack and Alex Hastings wandered through the streets of Amsterdam, they had landed that morning and had just spent the day at the Rijks museum after Aria begged Alex to allow them to visit and since Alex received word from Mary that Mona was sulking around Sao Paolo Alex allowed the little day trip.

Had Aria spent the day at one of Amsterdam's most amazing museums with Spencer, the youngest Hastings would talk her ear off about the art and the cultures on display and debate the quality of the pieces as they wandered by. Alex on the other hand remained stoic and Aria could tell the taller woman felt out of place, so Aria took it upon herself to keep Alex's interest. Aria told Alex about her favourite pieces , her opinions on the work and Aria was thrilled when she saw Alex smile softly as she droned on and on about art.

Now, that the museum was closed, Aria and Alex were wondering the streets of Amsterdam, trying to find the way back to their motel, Alex seemed familiar with the city but was doubtful of her sense of navigation and somehow they ended up in the red-light district of the city. Aria watched the numerous scantily clad women on the street jealously eye her up and she shuffled closer to Alex.

Alex looked down at the map in her hand and mumbled

Alex: "I think we took a wrong turn somewhere..."

Just as Alex finished, a busty blonde women, with gorgeous green eyes and creamy skin walked up to them, she used her perfectly manicured finger to tilt Alex's chin up before kissing the women soundly

Once the kiss was broken the woman moaned deeply

Woman: "Mmmh...mon amour, my Alex...I knew you'd come back..."

Alex stared at the woman curiously and Aria realised that the taller brunette was struggling to remember who the blond woman was

Alex: "err...Ada?"

The woman then slapped Alex hard across the face, huffed turned on her heel and left heartbroken

Alex just rubbed her stinging cheek and muttered

Alex: "Not sure I deserved that.."

Aria chuckled softly just as another woman approached them. She was a pale redhead with amazing legs and cool amber eyes, she tapped Alex on the shoulder and asked

Woman: "Who was she?"

Alex, once again stared at the woman confused as she battled to remember the woman's name

Alex: "Scarlett!"

The woman then slapped Alex on her other cheek as Aria let out a howl of laughter. Scarlett then spun on her heel and left leaving a bewildered Alex behind

Alex: "I may have deserved that.."

With that, Alex held Aria's hand and pulled them away from that area. Alex had told Aria it was because the place was too seedy for Aria to be in, but Aria knew that the older woman didn't want to get slapped again so she kept quiet.

Soon, Alex had dragged them back to their dark motel, a scruffy looking building with the faded sign board _"Kleine Plaats"_ precariously dangling above the door. Alex walked in behind Aria, went over to the front desk and rang the bell.

Soon a gorgeous brunette walked out of the back room, Aria assumed it was the night manager because the surly looking gentleman that eyed her up that morning was nowhere to be seen. The woman behind the counter wiped the milky fluid that coated the corner of her mouth and screamed when she saw Alex

Woman: "Lexie!"

Alex just smiled as the woman reached over the counter to hug her.

Alex: "Harley...it's been a while..."

Harley eyed Aria up over Alex's shoulder, making Aria slightly uncomfortable under Harley's gaze

Harley: "yeah...damn you move on fast...Ada and Scarlett have been in here a few times looking for you since your last visit..."

Alex groaned softly as Aria stifled her laughter behind Alex.

Alex: "Yeah..listen, Harley, I need our room key..."

Harley grinned saucily and whispered to Alex

Harley: "You paid for a night darling, you need to cough up if you want to keep your room..."

Alex then dropped a few crisp twenty pound notes on the reception counter which caused Harley to pout

Harley: "I'd prefer another form of payment love..."

She boldly reached over, tugged at the collar of Alex's shirt and was about to lean in and kiss Alex when the bartender stopped her causing Harley to huff angrily

Harley: "Oh..maybe your friend then?"

She turned and winked suggestively at Aria and the tiny brunette's jaw dropped in shock at the woman's suggestion which caused Alex to burst into boisterous laughter

Alex: "Ah forget it boy-o! You'd likely have angels fly outta your arse then get with the likes of her..."

Harley pouted once again and turned her gaze to Alex once more

Harley: "So...who's the girl Lex?"

Alex stared at Aria through the dirty mirror mounted behind the reception desk, smiled at the wide eyed, doll-like brunette and sighed

Alex: "She's my sister's doll..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Three Weeks Later- A random nightclub in Prague*_

 _Aria's POV_

It's been almost a month since Aria left Paris, and even though she had traded captivity with Mona for going on the run, Aria was surprisingly enjoying herself.

After spending three days in Amsterdam, Alex had arranged for them to go to Iceland and after Aria revisited her favourite places in Reykjavik and took Alex on a tour of her old stomping ground, the pair moved on to spend a week in Barcelona and now they found themselves in Prague.

It was one of those rare nights where Aria wanted to just let loose and have fun, so after much begging she finally convinced a reluctant Alex to spend a night on the town. The two women found themselves bar-hopping with Aria getting spectacularly drunk with each successive visit. Now, at their last club for the evening, Aria found herself gyrating on the dance floor, her body moving in perfect sync with the heavy beat of the music as she felt Alex's hot gaze on her from the bar. Aria looked over her shoulder and winked playfully at Alex but somehow, another drunk patron had thought the signal was meant for him.

A burly, blonde Viking stumbled close to Aria and groped her breasts forcefully as the tiny brunette tried to shove him off, the man was huge so naturally he didn't budge, he was twice Alex's size so Aria was a pixie in comparison. The man was about to forcefully kiss the tiny brunette when suddenly he was spun around and solidly decked in the face by Alex, causing the man to lose his balance and stumble to the floor. Even through the hard beat of the music, Aria heard the sound of Alex's knuckles crack and was about to go over to the taller woman but a series of angry shouts and the arrival of the bouncers caused Alex to grab Aria with her other uninjured hand and rush her out of the club. Once outside, Alex gave a still trembling Aria the jacket she was wearing as they walked a few blocks to their motel room in the cool night air of Prague.

They past the many spires that littered the city and even though Aria wanted to stop and tell Alex the history of each lofty tower, she kept mum and hurried back to their motel. Once they had crossed the threshold of the temporary residence, Aria had asked the night clerk to get her some ice and a towel as she and Alex went up to their bedroom.

' _they must think we're the kinkiest couple ever...'_

Aria laughed to herself as Alex pulled Aria to her side in a protective embrace as the surly brunette glared after the pubescent, pimply night clerk

Alex: "I don't like the way that bloke's looking at you..."

Aria: "Alex..."

Alex: "Listen, I just decked a guy and probably partially fucked up my hand...I might as well hit this wanker for staring down your shirt and make sure it's really broken..."

Aria smiled at Alex's protectiveness and led the angry brunette away towards their room. Once they were inside the slightly musty space, the night clerk arrived and gave Aria her requested ice and towels. Aria had then began to wrap Alex's wrist carefully in a makeshift cold splint and once she was satisfied that the improvised bandage would hold, Aria turned to Alex and whispered

Aria: "Thank you..."

She moved over and kissed Alex softly on the cheek before climbing into the bed, leaving Alex to flop herself against the tattered couch.

Alex reclined against the couch, her gazed fixed on the ceiling as she replayed the kiss in her mind

Alex: "It's no problem..."

They spent the night in silence and the next morning when the sun's rays danced across Aria's face, she woke up to the sight of a small bouquet of fresh red lilies on her night stand. Aria's heart soared, she knew that the bouquet was a gift from the surly brunette who was currently reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_ on their tattered couch and Aria smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness

' _Am I falling in love with Alex?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Three days Later- Edinburgh Countryside*_

 _Aria's POV_

Aria thought Alex was feeling slightly homesick because the pair had found themselves in Scotland. This was the closest they had been to London since they went on the run and Aria wondered if Alex wanted to go home. She was about to suggest they head back to London when Alex rented them a car and took them on a long relaxing drive through the countryside. Aria thought it was sweet, she mentioned in Reykjavik that she loved photography so the moment they landed in Scotland, Alex had gotten her a disposable camera and a few rolls of film. Ever since that moment, Aria had been snapping up pictures of the moors and a few candid shots of Alex. The taller brunette had lost her 'bangs' so she looked more like the Spencer Aria had grown up with but then Alex would say something and Aria would remember that this was not her childhood friend. Alex was refreshing, comforting, safe and Aria found herself less anxious around the muscular brunette than she had when they first met.

Alex sent cryptic messages to Mary keeping the older woman updated on their situation and Aria was sure Mary kept Alex updated about hers, apparently Mary had told Alex that Mona went back to Rosewood with all of Aria's belongings and told everyone that Aria was kidnapped from her hotel room in Paris, the information they received told them that Mona was going to be in the states for the next few weeks before she returned to Paris. Right now, Mona was in Rosewood so Rosewood was not safe and even though Aria was desperate to go home, she didn't want her time with Alex to end.

The small sedan that Alex had rented for them whizzed through the Scottish countryside and soon the two unlikely companions were chasing the sun. Day turned to night, and the pair were passing the large farm estates that littered the country roads. It was in the middle of nowhere that their car suddenly jerked, spluttered and came to a dying stop. Alex groaned against the steering wheel, muttered to herself before alighting the vehicle armed with a small flashlight.

The brunette popped open the hood of the car, let out string of curse words that would make Aria blush if she understood them, rolled up her sleeves and began to fiddle with the engine.

Aria stepped out of the vehicle concerned, she heard Alex grunt (it was either in pain or in anger Aria just wasn't sure) and the tiny artist was worried that the brunette had re-injured her hand

Aria: "Alex? Alex are you ok?"

The sound of Aria's voice caused Alex to spring up in alarm, resulting in her hitting her head on the under-hood of the car

Alex: "Ah! Bollocks..."

The brunette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Aria giggled softly.

Aria: "Alex? Is everything okay?"

Alex swore softly before wiping her greasy hands on her jeans

Alex: "Err Yeah...I got this..."

Aria stared at Alex sceptically and mused

Aria: "Erm, are you sure?"

Alex sighed deeply and quipped

Alex: "I worked in a garage in high school...I'm sure I know my way around an engine..."

Aria shrugged her shoulders in agreement when the first roar of thunder flashed through the night sky

Alex: "You better get inside the car,"

Wordlessly Aria went back into the vehicle as the first drops of rain fell to the earth. Soon she watched from the warmth of the car as Alex's toned physique was accentuated by the cascading water and Aria couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by the erotic display before her

' _God...I know she's this psychopath that kidnapped Spencer, but I feel ...safe...I feel safe with her...like I feel safe when I'm with Spencer...but Alex...she's so different from Spencer...Alex is soo..rugged...brutish...and Spencer...well Spencer is classy...refined...they're both tough, and powerful and Spencer says Alex is dangerous...that Alex is evil...but I don't see her that way...maybe being locked up by Mona changed her? Maybe she was warped by Charlotte? I don't know...but all I know is that right now, she's been keeping me safe...so she can't be as bad as people say she is...'_

A wrapping of knuckles on the passenger side window pulled Aria from her musings, the tiny brunette carefully opened the side door and was immediately hit with the biting cold air of the night storm. Luckily, Alex's body covered the opening, giving Aria some reprieve against the chill. Aria stared at Alex's soaked form and bit back the moan building in her throat.

Alex futilely wiped her face from the rain and addressed Aria

Alex: "Come on...there's a farmhouse up ahead...it's not safe to be parked here in this deluge..."

Aria was about to rush out of the car into the night storm but Alex held up her hand and stopped her

Alex: "Shield yourself with my jacket...I can't have you getting sick before I take you home..."

Aria smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness, grabbed Alex's leather jacket from the driver's seat, threw it over her head to act as a make-shift umbrella and alighted the vehicle. She followed Alex's drenched form to what appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse.

Alex: "Go...go to the barn and wait...I'll be back..."

Cold, shivering and slightly less wet, Aria wordlessly followed the instruction and rushed off to the adjacent barn. There were no livestock on the property, no dogs...no signs of life and Aria felt a little uncomfortable being there in such terrible weather. She waited by the barn for a few minutes, heard the sound of a window breaking, opening and after a few minutes slamming closed before rushed footsteps made their way to the barn. Terrified that they had been found out she huddled closer to the barn wall pretending to be invisible as her heart thumped in her chest

The footsteps got closer and Aria heard a soft clinking sound accompanying them, curious she was about to turn around when she heard Alex's voice

Alex: "Aria? Love? You alright?"

Aria sighed deeply when she heard Alex's voice, relief washed over her and she turned around with a huge smile on her face.

Alex approached the tiny brunette, who now had the leather jacket resting on the top of her head, tenting her body from the rain and the taller brunette put a few items in Aria's arms and turned to face the barn door

Alex: "Here...hold these... while I get this door open"

Aria stared at the items in her hands, a bottle of brandy, some glasses and matches.

Aria: "Alex?"

Alex grabbed a rock from the side of the barn and smashed the lock open, she pulled open the door and gestured for Aria to go in, once Aria entered the barn, she moved to the middle of the room, laid down the items in her hand and took of the jacket as Alex slammed the barn door closed

Alex shook some water off her hands before grabbing a nearby cloth that was slung against the wooden beams of the structure. She dried her face, hair and hands as she made her way over to Aria

Alex: "A farmer and his family lived here...bank's auctioning this place off in a few weeks and they evicted the family...tossers didn't even hire security so it's ours for the night..."

Alex shucked off the shirt she was wearing and Aria almost drooled at the sight of Alex's slick body being on display

Alex: "Aria?"

Aria kept her lustful gaze on Alex and was so engrossed with the display before her that she didn't hear Alex call her name. It was only when Alex clicked her fingers in front of Alex's face that Aria snapped out of her thoughts and responded

Aria: "Mmmh?"

Alex: "Crack the bottle love...I'm fucking freezing...we'll catch our death if we don't get warm soon..."

Aria immediately began uncapping the bottle of brandy, poured some into a glass and passed it over to Alex who downed it all in one go.

Alex: "That...was surprisingly good...I'm going to get a fire going..."

Aria cleared up the middle of the room after pouring herself a small tot of brandy and drinking it. She watched as Alex grabbed a few scattered and broken wooden beams and began laying the foundation for a fire in the heart of the barn. Once the Brit was satisfied with the way the wood was arranged, she took the bottle of brandy from Aria, took a swig and gave it back before grabbing the matches from the floor and proceeded to light the fire. In the meanwhile, Aria shucked off her own jacket (which was Actually Alex's) peeled off her own slightly wet shirt and unbuttoned her completely soaked jeans leaving the tiny brunette clad in only Alex's tiniest bra (Aria was sure it was once a bikini) and a mismatched pair of underwear. Aria could feel Alex's eyes on her as she moved towards the fire, placing her hands closer to the flame in an effort to warm herself. Aria turned to Alex and smiled

Aria: "grab that blanket by the edge please?"

Alex wordlessly complied with Aria's request and handed the blanket over without meeting Aria's gaze.

Aria took the item with a small smile and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the events of the past few weeks but something stirred within her. A vixen of sorts, a deep lust had awoken for the Brit whose company she had found herself in and Aria grabbed Alex's wrist, pulled the taller woman closer to her before pressing her body right up against Alex's.

Aria smirked at Alex suggestively, the taller woman tried to hide her arousal but Aria could tell by her dilated pupils that she was turned on.

Aria pressed their bodies together, threw her arms around Alex's neck and pulled the woman's face closer to hers

Aria: "Alex..."

That name, Alex's very name spoken in Aria's breathy moans was enough to cause the Brit to abandon all reason and restraint. The taller woman leaned forward and captured Aria's lips in a fiery kiss, setting Aria's every nerve ending on fire. The hunger, the passion the lust that fuelled the kiss were clearly evident and in that moment, Aria was soo engrossed in chasing her pleasure that she had completely forgotten about the man she had married.

Hungry, horny and eager for her release, Aria jumped up in Alex's embrace and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist as the woman expertly caught her. Soon Alex carried Aria towards the soft bundles of hay resting against the barn wall besides their makeshift fire and gently laid the smaller woman on it.

Alex looked down at Aria, eyes hooded with desire her voice and accent thick with lust

Alex: "you sure love?"

Aria merely nodded and that was all the confirmation Alex needed before the woman attached her lips to Aria's and kissed the artist passionately

 **(** **Mature content ahead** **)**

 _ **Aria felt Alex's hard body against hers and she inhaled the Brit's intoxicating scent. It was musky, spicy, a hint of sweetness and an aroma that Aria could just describe as pure 'Alex-ness'**_

 _ **Aria broke the kiss when she felt Alex's hand roam the taut flesh of her stomach and soon Aria moaned deeply when Alex's hand had made contact with her clothed arousal as Alex roughly kissed the exposed column of Aria's neck**_

 _ **Alex stopped trailing kisses along Aria's collarbone and stared into the artist's hazy lust-filled eyes and smirked. The brandy clouded their senses while the heat of the fire kept their almost nude bodies warm in the cold room.**_

 _ **Aria moaned as Alex kissed the column of her neck and she hissed in pleasure as the Brit kissed the valley of her cleavage, Alex began gently stroking the expanse of Aria's creamy skin causing the tiny brunette to shudder in pleasure. Alex then kissed the top of Aria's lace covered breast before once again kissing the valley of artist's cleavage as the rain slowed**_ __ _ **while**_ _ **the youngest Drake took each of Aria's lace covered mounds in her strong palms and began to massage them gently.**_

 _ **Aria's hands trailed across Alex's muscled shoulders sensually as she moaned deeply in pleasure, the Brit's hands had quickly left the swell of the shorter woman's breasts and had found the hook of her brassier.**_

 _ **Alex rid Aria of the garment swiftly and her palms relished the touch of the other woman's supple bosom, Aria arched forward into the cool touch against her areola while her palm stroked Alex's arousal through the fabric of her boyshorts. She felt the world slip away from her as Alex's hands trailed down from her breasts and caressed her stomach, before removing her underwear from her person leaving her completely exposed to the cool air. Aria gasped in sheer pleasure as a finger entered her arousal and began stroking her gently, building her climax and teasing her impending release. She then felt Alex place soft kisses against her shoulder as another finger was added into the frenzy causing her to moan lustfully as she bucked against the taller woman's hand. Without warning, her first orgasm coursed through her body and she gripped onto Alex's powerful shoulders, dragging the woman down, pulling her closer as Aria rode her orgasm.**_

 _ **The roaring glow of the fire illuminated the vision of her Alex atop of her, the Brit removed her fingers from Aria's folds and sucked them clean, savouring the taste of her nectar. Alex then placed hungry kisses against the column of Aria's neck as Aria's hands trailed down and her nails scraped against the flesh of Alex's back until the made contact with the fabric of the woman's boyshorts. Aria parted her legs a little more and wrapped themselves around Alex's waist as she used her feet to drag the offending fabric off of Alex's body.**_

 _ **Her one had had reached down between them and began stroking Alex as Alex used her fingers to fill the tiny brunette once more, Alex then used her free hand to grab hold of both of Aria's hands and push them above the smaller brunette's head as she penetrated her, burying her fingers completely into the smaller woman's warm folds. Aria moaned deeply and her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sensual intrusion, her body had adjusted to Alex's fingers but the taller woman did not move yet, she remained buried to the hilt and Aria needed her to create a tempo soon otherwise she would never find her release.**_

 _ **Aria: "Alex...Please..."**_

 _ **Alex was enjoying the feeling of being engulfed entirely by Aria's slick heat, it was everything she had dreamed it would be and Alex longed to remain buried deep within her forever. Aria would not know this, but Alex was being gentle with her, respectful even. With Mona, Alex fucked but in that barn with Aria she made love.**_

 _ **The slow movement of Aria's hips told Alex that the other woman needed her release and dutifully she began pumping in and out of her. Gently and deliciously at first which caused Aria to moan deeply in pleasure then Alex began to move faster, her thrusts became deeper and Aria's body had responded by her soft pants of desire.**_

 _ **Alex could feel Aria's muscles contracting around her fingers and he knew that Aria was almost over the edge so she buried her fingers deeper within Aria as the woman climaxed for the second time and the feel of Aria's contracting muscles and nectar coating Alex's fingers was heavenly, and once Aria was spent, Alex removed her fingers from Aria's folds, kissed the trembling woman on her forehead as the rain howled outside the barn and the roaring fire beside them had bathed them in its warm light leaving them the privacy to continue their vigorous lovemaking**_

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

The next morning, Aria had woken to a fully dressed Alex, the woman had nodded in greeting, tenderly kissed Aria on the forehead and gave Aria some fresh clothes to change into

Alex: "I got the car fixed...let's go before someone shows up..."

And with that, Aria had hurriedly dressed and the two departed the barn hastily. Alex could not look Aria in the eye even though Aria had silently commanded her to.

' _Look at me...please Alex'_

The taller brunette kept her eyes glued to the road and it was then that Aria recognised Alex's stony expression

' _Is she feeling guilty? NO! She shouldn't feel guilty...I mean I know I'm married to...oh God! Oh My god! I'm married! Alex knows I'm married...Shit! What did I do? What have I done? Does Alex like me? Does she think I just used her for sex? Oh god...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*One Month Later- A gas station just outside of Philadelphia*_

 _Aria's POV_

It's been two months since Mona had kidnapped Aria just outside her hotel in Paris and now the tiny brunette found herself once again in the United States. She was back on home soil and had told Alex to leave her in New York, she told Alex that she could find her own way back to Rosewood but Alex was having none of it. According to Aria, it was perfectly safe for her to be on her own, since they heard Mona was somewhere in Budapest but every time the tiny artist mentioned it, Alex would growl softly and bite out

Alex: "I'm leaving you at Ezra's door and that's final Aria..."

Aria had heard that answer every time she brought up the topic of Alex going back to the UK. Even though Alex was slightly distant with her, Aria didn't want to drag the woman back to the town that had almost ruined her life. No, Aria now cared too much for Alex to subject the woman to that. So that's how she found herself on the road with Alex, the pair had stopped at a semi abandoned gas station to refuel before they resumed their journey to Rosewood. Apart from their vehicle and a few random family cars milling about, there was a large black van that immediately struck Aria as suspicious.

Once Alex paid for the fuel, she closed the tank and together the two of them boarded their rented jeep and left the station. For some reason, fear gripped Aria's heart, her body trembled slightly as her heart pounded in her ears. She was being followed, something bad was about to happen. She then looked over at Alex but one crooked smile from the other woman immediately put her at ease. Aria smiled at this and relaxed before she caught sight of the black van in the rear view mirror

Aria: "Alex...Alex please speed up..."

Alex had looked into the mirror, saw the van and accelerated. Soon Aria found herself in the streets of Ravenswood, caught in a car chase and with the skill that Alex handled the vehicle Aria wondered if Alex had done this before. The buildings zoomed passed them as people scurried out of the way to avoid them as they barrelled down the streets of the small town

' _She was 'AD' Aria, of course she knows how to shake a tail...Also...remember that Bar in London? That gang of thieves gave her a lot of Money...she was probably their getaway driver...'_

Soon, Aria noticed the black van had vanished and she sighed in relief

Alex turned to Aria as she continued to drive and asked

Alex: "So...what do you want to do now?"

Aria saw a sign post stating that Rosewood was about forty miles away so she turned to Alex and said

Aria: "Let's go to the Lost Woods, Alison and Spencer should be there..."

Alex stiffened at her sister's name but remained silent, the woman the silently drove towards her family owned motel and once they had arrived at their destination she threw the grey jeep into park and stepped out

Aria stepped out as well and the moment her feet hit the gravel Aria knew something was wrong, the Lost Woods was dark, almost empty. Alison and Spencer were nowhere to be found and soft French music played softly in the air. Fear gripped Aria as one paralysing named crossed her mind

' _Mona'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Same Time-Alex's POV_

Alex had apparently picked up on the same thing so she growled at Aria

Alex: "Get back in the car! Get back NOW!"

Just as the command left her lips she heard a bullet sail past her shoulder and hit the hard wood of the tree just behind her.

Alex: "Aria! Get Down!"

Luckily Aria was already in the car when Alex shouted, so the woman covered her head and crouched down in the passenger seat. Aria didn't see Sydney Driscoll reload her fire arm and fire rapidly at Alex. Aria didn't hear Alex's soft grunt of pain when Sydney clipped her twice in the back.

Alex felt searing pain fill her as the two bullets made impact with her person. The pain was unbearable but in that moment, all she cared about was Aria's safety

' _Keep Aria safe...I need to take her back home safely...'_

So, numbing herself to the pain, Alex threw open the car door, dove into the driver's seat quickly started the vehicle as drove like a bat out of hell away from the Lost Woods resort

Aria who was now fully upright in the passenger seat kept her eyes glued on the road

Aria: "It was a Trap...Mona set a frigging trap for us! That bitch!"

Alex could feel herself getting light headed from the blood loss, but she shook herself awake and continued to drive as fast as she could back to Rosewood. Aria clearly didn't know about Alex's injuries, and there was no way Alex was about to tell her. Once she knew Aria was home safely, she could worry about her self

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*The City of Rosewood, Pennsylvania- An Hour Later*_

 _Alex's POV_

It was tough, brutal even but somehow through some miracle Alex had drove past the "City of Rosewood" sign. The lithe brunette thanked every deity she knew, and honestly didn't believe in, when she entered Aria's hometown. The tiny brunette seated beside her was positively buzzing with excitement. Aria had, obliviously, chattered on non-stop since the debacle at the Lost Woods and the artist's cheery tone lifted Alex's sepulchral heartbeat. Aria's voice had numbed Alex to her pain, had made her forget her impending doom and caused her to rejoice in the smaller woman's presence.

' _She's home...Aria's happy...so I'm happy...God she looks so adorable when she smiles...'_

Aria's shout of excitement pulled Alex from her musings and the taller brunette tried her best to maintain control of the vehicle and not wince in pain, as Aria began to rapidly and obliviously shake her shoulder in excitement

Aria: "The Brew! Ezra's Outside the Brew!"

Alex's heart sunk at the name

' _Chin up Alex...you knew it wasn't going to last...you've got one foot in the grave thanks to that nutter Sydney so there's no way Aria's going to be with you...Leave her and Ezra be...She's going to be happy with him and that's all that matters...'_

Aria: "Pull over!"

Alex followed Aria's instructions and pulled over on the curb across from the small cafe owned by Aria's husband. The tiny brunette in the passenger seat had not even waited for the vehicle to become stationary before she shoved the door open, sprang to her feet and rushed over to her husband, who stood mouth agape and arms outstretched, across the street.

Alex watched the happy couple sombrely, her heart sinking and eyes heavy. Her injuries were taking its toll on her yet Alex somehow managed to smile as she watched Ezra lift and twirl Aria around happily. Aria's joyful giggles boomed and echoed in Alex's ears as the brunette embraced the darkness that awaited her.

 _*Scene Shift- Just outside the Brew*_

 _Aria's POV_

Aria hopped out of the vehicle excitedly just as it pulled up across from The Brew. The tiny artist had caught sight of her husband and abandoned all other urges but the one that called for her to be swept up in his arms. So, running to him as fast as she could, Aria called out

Aria: "Ezra!"

Ezra Fitz stopped what he was doing and turned to the voice calling his name. His tired and weary eyes lit up at the sight of his wife and a huge relieved smile replaced the dumbstruck look that graced his face as his wife leapt into his arms.

Aria giggled happily as Ezra peppered her face with kisses, she sighed deeply as he pulled her into his strong embrace and she grinned cheerfully as he twirled her around in excitement and relief

Ezra **:** "Aria...where were you? Are you hurt? Who were you with? Mona said-"

Aria placed a chaste kiss against his lips to silence his onslaught of questions and once the brunette could feel her husband's erratic heartbeat relax against her, she broke the kiss, gently pecked at his nose and began to explain

Aria: " After our fight, I was soo mad at you...so I went to Paris to cool off..you know find some male French model I could paint nude or a pastry chef that would make you jealous...but Just my luck, I ran into Mona Vanderwall. She was... _odd_...and by the time I realised she was dangerous it was too late. She knocked me out just outside my hotel and I woke up in this bunker..."

Ezra: "Oh my god! Are you hurt? Are you Okay? I'm going to _kill_ Mona for this..."

Aria chuckled at Ezra's protective tone, kissed his chin sweetly and continued

Aria: "Relax baby...I'm fine...see?"

Aria stepped out of Ezra's embrace and spun around slowly, allowing him to inspect her for injuries

Aria: "...I'm fine...not a scratch...Alex wouldn't let that happen..."

Aria had said her saviour's name with a dazed smile and a happy twinkle in her eye completely unaware of her husband's almost repulsed expression

Ezra: "Alex? ALEX DRAKE?! Spencer's Psycho twin sister? The one that locked me up on our wedding day?!" 

Aria immediately snapped out of her daze as Ezra spat out his opinion of Alex. The tiny brunette's voice shook as she pleaded with the man she married feeling the need to defend her new friend

Aria: "She is NOT a Psycho! It's this town and Charlotte! Charlotte turned her evil! Ezra she's really nice, and sweet...She was locked up by Mona too...she's changed...She brought me home...safely...she brought me back...back to you..."

Aria then held Ezra's hands in hers and begged

Aria: "She deserves another chance...please..."

Aria immediately turned around and called for the woman who brought her home

Aria: "Alex!"

Worry gripped her heart and fear thundered in her pulse as she failed to locate the lithe replica of her childhood friend.

Aria: "ALEX! Where is she?"

Ezra bulled the tiny brunette into his arms as she shivered slightly with worry

Aria: "Alex was right behind me! ALEX!?" 

Aria's gaze frantically searched the street, looking at every passerby hoping to spot the woman who brought her home and when her search proved futile the smaller woman began to tear.

Aria was about to break down completely when she spotted the greyish jeep Alex had rented still parked across the street

Aria: "ALEX!"

Aria broke out of Ezra's embraced and rushed towards the car, her husband hot on her heels as they dodged the mid afternoon traffic.

Aria reached the passenger side door and sighed in relief when she saw Alex still seated in the driver's side, eyes fixed ahead staring at something directly in front of her. Aria immediately rapped her knuckles on the passenger side window to get the other woman's attention

Aria: "ALEX!"

The smaller woman was puzzled by the lack of response so she tried once more

Aria: "Alex?"

Frustrated and slightly afraid, Aria rushed around the car and began desperately knocking on the driver's side window

Aria: "ALEX!?"

Aria suddenly noticed that the door was unlocked, so in a fit of anxiety she wrenched the door open and began shaking the still seated brunette

Aria: "Alex? Alex...ALEX!"

With each time she said her new friend's name, a fresh tear rolled down Aria's cheek as she gradually shook the other brunette more violently. Aria was met with no response and a dark pit of dread settled into her stomach as she jabbed her index and middle finger against Alex's trachea begging the universe to be kind.

The cold skin and lack of a throbbing pulse confirmed Aria's darkest thought and immediately she began bawling hysterically as she gripped onto her deceased friend

Aria: "ALEX! NO! ALEX, COME BACK!"

Ezra had pulled the now semi hysterical Aria away from the open driver's side door and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed bitterly at her loss. Although Ezra had resented Alex Drake, a small part of him was grateful that she brought Aria safely back to Rosewood, back to him and for that Ezra wept alongside his wife, he wept for missed opportunity to thank the person who kept his beloved safe while the pair cried for the life that was tragically lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*One Week Later- Rosewood Cemetery*_

Aria Montgomery laid the bouquet of fresh red lilies against the hard marble headstone. Alison had picked out the design since Spencer was inconsolable during the funeral preparations and Aria knew that even though Alex would have kicked up a fuss about it, she secretly would have liked the elegant design selected. The youngest Drake child was resting beside her oldest sibling and although Aria would never frequent Charlotte's grave, she brought a small bouquet of daisies that she respectfully placed on her former tormentor's grave

Aria: "I brought you lilies, I always bring you lilies...sorry they didn't have the red ones last week...Remember that morning in Prague? After you punched that guy? I told Ezra about it last night...I told him everything about us..everything about London, Amsterdam, Prague...I almost didn't tell him about that night in Scotland but I did...Something told me that you would have told Ezra if...if you were here...he was upset at first, he didn't speak to me for the whole night...but this morning he hugged me and told me that he's not mad at me...he said that he understands and that he appreciates everything you did for me...I wish you two could have had a do-over...you guys would have gotten along...The two of you and Spencer..."

Aria sniffed loudly and dried the fresh tears rolling down her cheek as she continued

Aria: "...she misses you too you know...Spencer...I know she's out here every day, sitting with you...she feels guilty, she couldn't save Charlotte and you from the game...Spencer's made it her life mission to throw Mona and the whole team behind bars and I believe that she will succeed. Things are a bit frosty between her and Hanna lately because of this but soon enough Hanna will see reason, I mean Caleb, Toby, Alison, Emily heck even Ezra agree with Spencer...and I do too...Mona needs help..."

Aria sighed deeply as she swallowed the heavy lump that had formed in her throat

Aria: "Mona told me about what she had you do with her in the dollhouse...the way she described you...that wasn't the Alex I know...That night in Scotland...that was you...that was my Alex...Mona knew about Scotland...she hired Sydney to kill me...she wanted to punish me for stealing you away...she said you were hers..."

Aria rested her palm against the gravestone, tracing the letters that made up the other woman's name. Her fingers traced the 'A' and the 'D' repetitively; it was strange that the very initials that she was once afraid of were now a great source of comfort to her.

Aria: "You were never hers...you were mine...we just needed more time together..."

Aria leant forward and placed a small kiss on the cool marble before standing up

Aria: "Rest now...be at peace..."

 **_END_**


End file.
